


All You've Ever Dreamed Of

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: 谨慎决定你想要的东西。你可能会真的得到它。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	All You've Ever Dreamed Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).
  * A translation of [All You've Ever Dreamed Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420868) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



Harry拥有自己想要的一切。

他在城区有一幢舒适的联排房，那里长着许多被常春藤覆盖的大树，它们肆意伸展，枝条总会在暴风雨中擦到窗户。晚上，他出门遛狗，往往会经过那些同样出来遛狗的邻居们，有时那暂时性的友爱或孤独（好像也没什么区别）让他产生想要问问的冲动，他们的房子在晚上会不会也跟闹了鬼一样——起风时的那些刮擦和轻敲声。沿街的每一个卧室里都躺满了盯着天花板的男男女女，他们看着那上面月亮和树枝变幻的光影，回忆着自己在生命中失去的那些人。那些从来都不曾属于他们的人。

他有一个聪明，善良，体贴的伴侣。即使过去了这么多年，她依然会在进卫生间前先敲敲门。她有理由完全信任他，有时他直到晚饭后才回家，她也从不多问。当他们交谈的时候，谈话总是轻松而有趣。她有很多朋友，很多爱好，它们让她充实而忙碌。她总是问他今天过得怎样，而他也因为发自内心的好奇问她关于她的事。他们很少做爱了，但当他听闻他朋友们的婚姻——吵闹，冷战，漫长而昂贵的离婚——他认为那只是安逸生活的小小代价。并不是Ginny使他反感。只是她在早上赤裸着身体走出浴室的样子没法打动他了。他希望它能。毕竟她有种男孩子气的可爱。但它就是不能，每次他看见她的裸体时都会尴尬地转过身。对于他俩来说都是如此。

他有一份永远不会枯燥的工作，它让他的每分每秒都保持忙碌，从早上推开办公室门时起，一直到晚上把它关在身后。当他踏进空荡荡的走廊时，已经晚得只剩下那些被施了魔法的拖把还在发出嗖嗖声。这些年来，无数只脚走过这大理石地板，把它踏出一个个凹槽，他小心地绕过那些坑里的积水。大街上，其它的办公大楼早已人去楼空，人们涌到大街上，然后被巴士和门钥匙带走。夕阳的余晖从高楼间的街道上划过，随意地撒在一些东西上，就像一把切开蛋糕的刀。根据不同的时间和季节，它可能会落在一根柱子的刻槽里，或者是一堆装得太满的垃圾箱间，有时也会是一棵孤零零的矮树上。斜阳从四面八方侵占着人行道。

他有三个无忧无虑的孩子，其中两个长得太像他那漂亮的妻子，他想知道他们到底有没有自己这里继承到一丁点儿基因。然而，其中总是不快活的那个，长得像他，那种组合——Harry在他身上的影子，以及他眼中那小大人般的忧虑——时常让Harry感到愧疚，但他说不清具体是因为什么。三个孩子都进了霍格沃茨，而且全都，不管从哪个方面，都表现得很棒。他们的猫头鹰总是满载着小小的胜利归来，有时也挟着些转瞬即逝的挫败。他们优秀而孝顺，即使Harry曾感到自己和他们之间有种奇怪的距离感——好吧，他知道这是自己的错而不是他们的。他爱他们，但那种爱却太过冷漠，有时他会想，也许，是童年的孤独给他带来了这无法挽回的创伤。但也许他就是自私。那也不是没有可能。

尽管已经得到了这么多的恩赐，Harry发现自己每晚都会梦到一些自己从来没去过的遥远城市。在某个梦里，他站在一扇高高的窗户后面，看着太阳从长河中升起，把整个城市的房顶都染成金色。那些房顶历历在目，甚至比那些存在于他醒来后的生活里的事物更加鲜明。一些屋顶很破旧——平坦的，被焦油熏黑，而另一些则是陡峭的尖顶，灰色的石板瓦像水或者冰那样反射着阳光。有些房顶上杵着东倒西歪的金属烟囱，都只是些破破烂烂的管子。而在其他那些盖满沥青和石板的房顶表面，总是立着巨大的石头做的烟囱。烟雾从烟囱口冒出来，不断浮动，昭示着居民们忙碌而有意义的生活。在那些梦里，他不知道自己头上的那个房顶是锥顶还是平顶。他不知道那上面的烟囱是石头做的或者仅是些生了锈的管道。他甚至不知道自己是不是和那些人一样，能过上忙碌而有意义的生活。他只知道，在他身后的某处，那块正渐渐被阳光点亮的阴影里，那张铺着凌乱被子的狭窄小床上，躺着Draco Malfoy，他的一只手搭在脸侧的枕头上，手指微微曲起。

Harry完全不清楚自己为什么会梦见这些奇怪的城市。也不明白为什么，在那些梦里，总会有Malfoy的存在。毕竟，Harry从没见过Draco睡着的样子。他从没见过他靠着桥边的钢铁围栏向下俯视的样子，他俯视着一艘苏联时期的驳船驶过混凝土桥拱投下的巨大阴影，它突突地向河流上游进发。他从没见过Malfoy把双手叠在一起背到身后，站在一幅油画前的样子，那幅画描绘的是几个西班牙民权战争中的士兵。他从没见过Malfoy坐在石头窗台上，一条腿伸向地板而另一条腿抵住对面的窗框，失神地玩弄指尖的一柄薰衣草的样子，他身后的窗户正大大的敞着。他从没见过Malfoy转向他冲他微笑或者在酒杯沿上划动指尖或者朝观赏池里抛出一枚加隆的样子，那池子的水面上浮满了十一月的落叶，它们正渐渐腐烂，锦鲤们在大团金色的围困下游动，像一场即将被世人遗忘的夏日之梦。而且，Harry非常确信自己从没见过Malfoy在他的触碰下从床上弓起身子的样子，当他的手指划过那双白皙大腿的内侧时，月光探进来，在Malfoy沾满汗水的赤裸胸膛上反射出柔和的光。

见鬼，三年前，在那个明媚的秋日早晨，Harry看着Malfoy消失在国王十字车站的拥挤人群中，那是他见到Malfoy的最后一面。它也在他的梦里。只不过地点从来都不是国王十字车站，而是Gare du Nord（巴黎北站，法语）或Stesen Keretapi Kuala Lumpur（吉隆坡火车总站，马来语）或Berlin Ostbahnhof（旧柏林东站，德语）或Stazione Centrale di Milano（米兰中央车站，意大利语）。Harry知道，因为他记得这些标志，即使他甚至记不清自己在上周六和Ginny做了些什么。他希望自己没有，但他就是记得。

Harry完全不知道这些东西到底意味着什么，或者说在大多时间里他只是不敢去探个究竟。他又不傻，毕竟。他看过很多占卜书，甚至Freud的《梦的解析》。他知道“移情”，“时间倒流”和“潜意识欲望的潜在力”，它听上去就像那些潜伏于地表层下的力一样，能把人骨碾成沙子，把公路拧成蝴蝶结，把原始沼泽变成一块拳头大小的煤——那东西一旦被点燃，能整整烧上一百年。

他不笨。他也不是在逃避。他会担起责任的，总之。他承诺过。他知道自己只要向任何一方多迈一步，原本平静而舒适的生活就会变成一团乱麻。他甚至不需要去猜测Malfoy是否有同样的感觉。他已经问过了。他已经知道了。Malfoy只是在等待......

......在Harry的梦中不懈地等待，等到他再也没法承受；等到他心里的某样东西像绷得太紧的琴弦那样，突然断掉；等到他再也不能承受自己让妻子朋友孩子心碎的想法。Malfoy等了很久很久。Harry总是想，他到底会不会放弃，有时这样的想法能支持着Harry熬过一天又一天，一周又一周，一年又一年。但在其余时候，它都是难以忍受的，他总是突然回过神来，发现自己正自己抱着肚子，蜷在盥洗室里，蹲在淋浴下，或者在自己的床上缩成一团，在他拼命地喘着气，祈祷黎明的到来时，身旁的妻子正酣睡。

即使在他那充满愤怒的童年里最黑暗的时期，Malfoy也不可能想出比这更残酷的折磨方式。它仅仅是等待。

在梦里，Harry从窗前转过头来，对太阳过久注释使他目眩，他只能分辨出头顶那块低斜的天花板和一道长长的影子，是那张窄小的床投下的。而当他的眼睛终于适应过来时，他看见了Draco，他已经醒了。他醒了，正看着他。

_Must you go?_

Harry只是点点头，感觉自己好像已经经历了几千次这样的场景——在一卷不断放带的电影胶片里，在一段似曾相识的人生里，在一场他从未完全醒来的梦里。

Draco向他伸出手，但Harry已经听到了麻瓜闹钟的刺耳铃声。它的第一声很微弱——总是会被错认为是什么卡车正在楼下的巷子里倒车时发出的哔哔声。但他知道那不是卡车。从来都不是。

那是他的生活正在呼唤他，唤他回去，唤他离开自己的梦。那是承诺的声音，那些他在甚至连承诺是什么都不知道时就已经许下的诺言。那时的他并不知道它们是多么的不可违抗，即使你想要逃开，即使你梦寐以求。

END


End file.
